TDSA: Total Drama Secret Agents
by SassySunshine
Summary: What happens when the chipmunks and all 22 of the TDI characters come together? Imagine TDI people as real people...CGI chipmunks...
1. Chapter One: Challenge One Capture

**LOLZ! See if you can see all 22 TDI campers…then Chris and Chef…as real people because…the CGI chipmunks ARE BACK, BABY!**

**This time its: TDSA: Total Drama Secret Agents…this can't end well! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**

* * *

**

~ TDSA: Total Drama Secret Agents ~

Chapter One: Challenge 1 - Capture

Dave curiously entered the living room, only to be greeted by the twelve chipmunks sitting on the couch lazily.

"Guys…why are you still home?" he asked.

"BORED OUT OF OUR WITS!" Alvin said, groaning. Dave rolled his eyes. "Guys, it's summer. You were all discussing what to do last night…"

"Yeah, for a few seconds until our lazy selves turned to the TV," Brittany said.

"Yeah, Alvin saw this weird commercial though. It was for a summer camp. It was showing hiking and canoeing and stuff," Jeff added.

"Yeah," Nicki said. "Well, what was it's name?" Dave asked.

"Camp Jewel," Simon said, turning on the TV. It was the exact same commercial.

"SHUT YOUR YAPS! LET DAVE SEE THIS!" Jeanette said suddenly. A man from last night was onscreen.

"I'm Chris McClean, and this summer, you come to Camp Jewel for all your fun. It's located on an island just off the California coast. Just call the number at the bottom of the screen!" the man said.

"See Dave?" Leah asked. But Dave was already on the phone with Chris. "Yeah, I'll send them. For how much…? Oh, I don't know…well, it's the chipmunks and chipettes…oh, fine. Okay."

"We're going?" Max asked.

"YEAH!" Eleanor shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"I can't wait. It's gonna be so much fun in the Craft Tent they showed! I can make something for Dave," Theodore said.

"I'll bet the other campers will be so nice!" Scott said.

"Yeah. And the food will be so good…," Tammy said, happily dreaming about it. "Guys…a bus is coming for you at twelve in the afternoon tomorrow," Dave said, hanging up the phone.

The group cheered - this would be one fun summer!

Unless, this wacky dude was messing with their heads…

**

* * *

**

On the double-decker bus, the next day

"The money is the reason we put up with Chris," Trent pointed out.

"True, but he's driving me insane!" Gwen complained. The twelve chipmunks hopped on the bus.

"Look, it's those singing rats," Eva said, lifting a weight.

"E-va…," DJ said. "Um…hey," Alvin said.

"They're just adorable!" Lindsay said.

"Yeah. They're cool. I like the ones in red," Tyler said. Alvin and Jeff did a knuckle-touch.

"They're nothing but a bunch of bologna," Heather snorted. Brittany and Nicki balled their fists, but Jeanette, Leah, Eleanor, and Tammy held them back.

"I'm hotter than THEM…," Justin said. Alvin and Jeff jumped at Justin. Simon, Max, Theodore, and Scott held them back.

"They're awesome. I've heard their covers of songs," Duncan said. The group turned and raised their eyebrows. Duncan looked away.

"Well, I've heard them too. They're not too bad," Courtney said. "NOT TOO BAD?" Alvin, Brittany, Jeff, and Nicki yelled out suddenly.

"I like their cover of Right Round," Cody said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard it! But the girls' cover of So What is better," Beth said. Brittany and Nicki high-fived.

"Dudes! I like the four little chubby guys! They're so cute!" Owen said. Theodore, Scott, Eleanor, and Tammy smiled.

"I like all of them. They could help me snag food from Chef's stash!" Izzy (Escope) said with a crazy grin.

"Don't freak them out. They just got here!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, they're new, too. We've all put up with Chef and Chris before. I wonder what type of season we have this time," Geoff said.

"I use their CD cases to hide my boogers," Ezekiel said. "EW!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Don't scare the poor guys, and what an AWFUL thing to do with their CD cases," Katie said.

"Oh please…," Noah said, his nose in a book.

"Noah, what are you reading now?" Sadie asked. "A magazine, and this page is about them. They're cool…"

"Well guys…we better warn you…that commercial was fake. That guy Chris lies…we're in for trouble this season," Leshawna said.

"This is actually a reality TV show…," Harold said. Alvin slapped his forehead.

"SHUT YOUR POTHOLES BACK THERE!" Chef yelled from the front of the bus. "Chef, chillax," Chris said, appearing.

The group jumped at Chris' sudden appearance. "DON'T DO THAT!" Alvin yelled. "Relax, short-stuff," Chris said.

"We heard about your lies on the commercial," Brittany said, her arms crossed. She was tapping her foot.

"Yeah…and you guys were the only ones who called in," Chris said. "So…we're stuck here on a reality TV show?" Jeff asked. "Precisely," Chris said. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Chris, how the HECK are you gonna torture us now?" Leshawna asked. "This season…we're secret agents. There's two islands that you'll be separated on…" Trent and Gwen raised their eyebrows.

"Chris…this better not be awful…" Chris shifted his eyes. "No worries…" He gave a fake smile. Alvin slapped his forehead.

**

* * *

**

Later on the island…

"TWO TEAMS!" Chris called out. "Who are the captains?" Brittany called out. "Alvin…and some other kid named Jeff." Jeff rolled his eyes and stepped up front with Alvin.

"In a coin toss, Alvin won. So Alvin, you pick first…" "Brittany." "Jeff?" "Nicki." "Simon." "Max." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Theodore," Alvin said. "Scott," Jeff said. "Jeanette," Alvin chose. "I want…Leah," Jeff replied.

"Eleanor," Alvin replied. "As always, Tammy," Jeff said. "Trent." "DJ." "Gwen." "Eva." "Duncan." "Heather." "Courtney." "Justin." "Tyler," Alvin picked. "You know who's better? Cody!" Jeff said. "Lindsay…," Alvin said smoothly.

"Leshawna," Jeff said, grinning. "Bridgette." "Harold." "Geoff." "Katie." "Izzy." "Sadie." "Owen…" "Ezekiel." "BETH!" "NOAH!" Jeff finished.

"Okay. Alvin's Team is called the Screaming Go-Getters. Jeff's is the Killer Spies." Alvin and Jeff gave a look at each other, and led the team to their trailers.

"Guys…we need to crush the Killer Spies!" Alvin said. The group peered out the window, watching the Killer Spies row off to their island.

"So, what do we do on these reality TV shows?" Brittany asked. "There's a challenge every week. At the end of the challenge, the losing team votes off someone, and they go on some type of transportation thing to somewhere…," Owen said.

"Oh no…," Alvin whispered, glancing at Brittany. "Dude, just relax. It's easy without them. You know they're always watching, anyway," Trent said.

"But…I can't go without Alvin!" Brittany said. "Brittany, take a deep breath. It'll be fine. I lost Trent one season," Gwen said.

Chris, outside, blew a bullhorn. "GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE CENTER ISLAND ON YOUR BOAT!" The group groaned. "CHRIS!" Duncan threatened. Chris grinned. "You better get used to it," he said, grinning. Duncan chucked a baseball bat. Chris ducked.

Alvin grinned. He could be good friends with Duncan. The group got on the boat. Chris stepped in the Captain's seat. "Alright. We're going to play all of our challenges at the center island. The other team awaits," Chris said.

Duncan grumbled. "Stupid Chris…" Courtney sat down next to him. "It's okay, Duncie." "I told you not to call me that…" "Duncan…" "Thank you…"

"Stop the love-fest, we're here," Chris said. Alvin was already annoyed. "Shut it, Chris…" "What was that…?" "NOTHING!"

"Alvin, don't let him get to you…," Brittany said. "WE'RE HERE!" Chris called for the second time. The campers stepped off of the boat.

"Welcome to the first challenge of TOTAL…DRAMA…SECRET AGENTS!" Chris called out dramatically. A shoe hit him. "WHO'S SHOE?" "Duncan's," Brittany said. Duncan glared.

"Okay, whatever…now, today's challenge-" The group groaned. Chris glared. "-Is to kidnap each of the enemy team's members…and lock them in your rooms in the headquarters. First team to catch them all wins…"

"EASY!" Heather said. Alvin's team shared the same thought: _Go after Heather first…_

"You must have four people back at the headquarters. Two guarding the outside, two guarding the cell," Chris continued. The groups glanced at each other.

"I think I should go," Trent said. "Me too…," Gwen said quickly. "Geoff and I will," Bridgette added. "Okay…who's for this team?" Chris asked, gesturing to the Killer Spies.

"I pick," Jeff said. The group rolled their eyes. "Ezekiel, Sadie, Eva, and DJ," Jeff said.

"Okay. To capture guards, you have to be much sneakier," Chris said. "Okay," Jeff and Alvin replied with a slight glare at each other.

"Guards may go to their posts," Chris said. "Good luck out there," Noah said. "PUT…A…SOCK…IN IT…," Eva growled.

Noah jumped back. "Oh, kidnapping people isn't nice!" Sadie said. "But it IS a challenge," Katie reminded.

"Oh, yeah…" "Wow, you two are BRANIACS," Noah said sarcastically. "Noah…," DJ said, stepping on the boat. "THEY'RE NOT VERY SMART!" Noah said.

"CAN IT, BRANIAC!" Eva snapped. Noah stayed quiet. "GO!" Chris yelled. The eight guards stepped onto their respected boats as they drove off.

"As for the REST of you…go get lost in the forest…," Chris said. The groups ran. "It'll be easy for us," Alvin whispered to Brittany, "We're chipmunks."

Heather walked by but stopped. Alvin and Brittany had their backs turned. "Now to get rid of these dirty little rats…," she muttered. Silently, she crept closer… "BRITT! IT'S HEATHER! LOOK OUT!" Alvin called suddenly.

The two scampered off. Justin appeared. "I know, Heather. That red rat is getting on my nerves too," he said.

"I'm not a rat…," Alvin muttered quietly in the tree above. Brittany elbowed him. "Zip it…," she whispered.

"We need to start scheming," Heather said below. "Yeah. Since you're a female, go after that little rat with the A on his shirt. I'll go after the runt female rat," Justin said.

"Got it…," Heather said. The two broke away. "They're going to end up together," Brittany and Alvin said together. They blushed and looked away.

Then they heard a screech from Leshawna. A rope trap had caught her. "DUNCAN!" Leshawna yelled. Duncan grinned and took the bag down. "This is for the team," he said.

"DUNCAN! YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!" Leshawna yelled. "I don't care, really," Duncan said.

"Oh, you make me so mad…" "I don't really care, again…" Duncan dragged the rope net away, with Leshawna in it. "He's gotta teach me stuff," Alvin said. They hopped from branch to branch and down the tree.

Courtney was on the path they were followed. "What now, Courtney?" Brittany asked. "Where'd Duncan go?" she asked. "To the dock. He caught Leshawna," Alvin answered.

"I knew he was the perfect boyfriend," Courtney said before walking off. Alvin and Brittany snickered after she was gone.

"ALVIN! LOOK OUT!" a voice suddenly shrieked. It was Jeanette's a cage fell down and narrowly missed Alvin. "WHO THE HECK?" Alvin yelled. Jeff waved from the tree. "JEFF!" Alvin yelled.

A rope trap went off. "Alvin…a little help before they catch me?" Brittany asked. She hung upside down. "Man, these people are crazy!" "Well what did you expect?" Brittany said as Alvin started undoing the ropes. There was a tug on the rope.

Brittany's foot slid out at the last second. Another rope trap went off. Justin carried away Jeanette. "JENNY!" Brittany called out. She fell to the ground and pounded it with her fist.

"THEY CAPTURED JEANETTE! WHY?" Brittany called out to the sky.

Back at the dock, Chris was snickering. He could hear her shrieks for her sister.

"Now…it's war…," Brittany said with a dark tone. Alvin had to admit - he was slightly frightened. This never often happened.

"Britt, just calm down…" "NO! WHEN THAT IDIOT JUSTIN GETS BACK, I GET REVENGE ON HIM FOR TRAPPING MY SISTER!" Brittany yelled.

Alvin grabbed her wrist. "Well, think quietly! They can get you or me any minute!"

Brittany calmed down a little. "Well…how do we plan it?" "I think I know…" "What is it, Alvin?" "Duncan's just getting back. He can teach me the rope-net thing…"

Lindsay and Beth stopped walking when they saw Alvin and Brittany. "Hey guys…be careful. I saw how harshly Jeanette was caught…," Beth said.

"Lindsay, Beth…how would you like to help us in a plan?" Alvin asked deviously.

"Okay!" Lindsay said. "Now, we need to make a rope-net like the one Duncan made. Then we catch Heather and Justin," Alvin said. Lindsay and Beth jumped up and down, clapping. Suddenly, a makeshift cage fell from the tree on top of Lindsay.

The bottom of it came from…under the dirt? It connected with the cage. Cody jumped from the tree. "Cody. I forgot. He's super good with technology," Beth said, shrugging.

Cody dragged the cage away. "How's it feel to be a loser?" Jeff called from the tree. Nicki sat next to him, laughing.

"Acorn," Beth said, extending her hand. Brittany placed an acorn in it.

Beth threw it at the two, knocking Nicki over. She tumbled into a paper bag belonging to Owen. "It's okay, guys. Their team took your sister, Brittany. So your sister's friend's sister goes," he said.

He tossed the bag to Izzy. "Thanks, Big O! I'll go take this to our cell," Izzy said. She swung off on a vine-rope.

"THAT CHIC IS NUTS!" Alvin said. "She's my girlfriend," Owen said, gazing dreamily into the skies.

"ALVIN! YOU LET THEM TAKE AWAY MY GIRLFRIEND! I'LL FIND A WAY TO CATCH BRITTANY, AND THEN SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Jeff yelled from the tree. Brittany and Alvin grabbed each other.

"You wouldn't…," Alvin said. "With Cody's help, I would…" Jeff gave a glare and scampered off. "Britt…I can't leave your side," Alvin said. "Understandable considering we were threatened," Brittany replied. A stick flew by. It had narrowly missed them.

"You haven't seen the best of my wickedly accurate stick-throwing skills," Harold said behind them. Alvin threw a stick and hit him…uh…where the motorcycle hit Ian in the Squeakquel…

"GAAAH!" Harold yelled. He fell to the ground. Duncan came back and dragged him away. "You go, Duncie!" Courtney said. "COURTNEY!"

"Oh, sorry…ha, ha…" Alvin and Brittany exchanged glances. "Okay…," Alvin said. He and Brittany started walking down the path.

"Brittany, how long do you think it'll be before they get you?" Alvin asked quietly. "I don't know. Be alert," Brittany replied. They heard a twig crack. "WHO'S THERE?" Alvin yelled. Simon walked out of the bushes.

"Hey Si," Alvin said, a little more calmly. "Hey…," Simon replied quietly. "What's the matter?" Alvin asked. "They took her…," he whispered. "Oh, right…"

"Can I walk around with you guys?" Simon asked. "Why not?" Brittany said. Simon joined them. "So, I hear Jeff threatened to take Brittany…"

"That's why I can't leave her side, and she can't leave mine," Alvin said. Simon nodded. Another twig was broken. The group turned around and looked at the tree above.

Jeff, Max, Leah, Tammy, and Scott stood up there. "We're back to get revenge. Say bye-bye Brittany," Jeff said. He had a remote with a red button. "RUN!" Alvin yelled. The three ran through the forest.

"You have to stop saying witty things before you get someone," Max said, slapping his brother.

Tammy and Scott seemed…upset. They walked off of the tree.

"I think we're good," Simon said. They sat in a bush. "I hope Jeff doesn't know we're here," Alvin whispered. "We do," Tammy said. The three jumped.

Tammy and Scott were standing there. "AHHH!" Brittany yelled. "Relax, we won't tell them. We want to hang out with Theodore and Eleanor," Scott said. "Okay then," Alvin said.

"Here we are!" a tiny voice came. They looked up to a tree where Theodore and Eleanor sat.

"Theo! Ellie!" Tammy said. "YAAA!" a loud yell came. Justin was on Izzy's previous vine. "RUN!" Simon yelled. Theodore fell out of the tree, with Eleanor right behind him. Justin tripped Eleanor and grabbed her.

"ELEANOR!" Theodore yelled. "No time! Keep running!" Simon said. "They got my sister. Then my other sister. WHO'S NEXT IN THIS MESSED UP CHALLENGE?" Brittany said.

"US IF WE DON'T RUN!" Alvin said, seeing Heather tailing them. "QUICK! JUMP!" Simon said. A long root ran across the path. They hopped over it, but Heather fell.

"RATS! YOU'RE DIRTY, EVIL RATS!" Heather called after them. She adjusted her ponytail and kept running.

"I got Heather," Owen said, jumping out of nowhere. Heather stopped at the sight of fat Owen. "Uh oh…" Owen chased her…into a tree.

"Keep going," Alvin said. Theodore tripped over a twig. Simon turned around. "Theodore, come on." "I can't go any further!" "GET UP! ELEANOR WOULD WANT IT!"

At the thought of Eleanor, Theodore sped past his brothers. "I'm getting that Jeff…" "Whoa. I've never seen him like this. Them taking away Eleanor must really bug him," Brittany said, running backwards. "Britt," Alvin said.

"I mean, he's usually so sweet and calm…" "Brittany," Simon said. "But now, he seems to be into it since Ellie's g-" "BRITT!" "Huh? WHA!" Brittany fell into a butterfly net. The net raised off of the ground on a metal pole.

Cody came over with a remote. "Finally," he said. "Not quite," Simon said. He bit Cody's hand, making him drop the remote. Theodore pressed a button. The net turned over and dropped Brittany. She fell into Alvin's arms.

"Thanks Alvin," she said. "You're welcome, BUT NO TIME!" Alvin replied. They started running again. "Alvin. If…they…take…me…I'm…gonna…cheer for you," Brittany said.

"I get it," Alvin said. They heard a wild yell. "It's Justin again!" Simon yelled. "And this time I'm after that stupid rat in pink," Justin said darkly. "I'VE GOT A NAME!" Brittany said. "No time to argue with the enemy," Theodore said.

Simon, Brittany, and Alvin exchanged glances. "Theo? You…ya know…okay?" Alvin asked. "No! I'm not! I'M GONNA HAVE REVENGE FOR MY ELEANOR!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Um…enemy? Right here?" Justin said, sitting on a tree branch. "Look, relationship crisis. Shut up for a minute, would you?" Brittany said. Justin jumped off and reached for Brittany's tail.

Alvin bit Justin's hand. "OW!" Justin exclaimed. "Even though I talk, I'm still a chipmunk," Alvin said.

"Yeah, I feel it!" Justin said angrily. Alvin gave a satisfied grin. "Ugh. Now if you'll excuse me…" Justin reached for Brittany once again. He got a firm grip.

"ALVIN!" Brittany yelped. Fired flickered across Alvin's eyes. "LET HER GO!" Alvin yelled, jumping onto Justin. Justin dropped Brittany in an attempt to get Alvin off of him.

Alvin refused. "GET OFF OF ME YOU STINKER!" Justin said. He threw Alvin into a tree. Alvin hit it and fell to the ground. Brittany rushed to his side.

"ALVIN!" she gasped. She pulled him off of the ground. "I'm okay…" Brittany hugged him. "Thank goodness…" Justin peeled Brittany off of Alvin and held her by the tail. "You really don't give up, do you?" Alvin asked by Justin's foot.

Justin kicked him, sending him flying into his brothers. "YOU DON'T PUSH AROUND MY BOYFRIEND!" Brittany declared.

"How are you going to make me stop?" "Like this…" Brittany was about to bite his hand as Chris walked by. "He'll take off his shirt. Shield yourself from the beauty," Chris stated.

"BRITT! LISTEN TO HIS WISE WORDS! I'M HOTTER ANYWAY!" Alvin shouted to her. Simon slapped his forehead.

Justin tore off his shirt. _*Cue cute boy music from series*_ "OH MAN! THAT'S BLINDING!" Brittany said, covering her eyes. "I'M HOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE IT!" Justin said.

"MY HOTTIE IS ALVIN!" Justin grumbled and threw Brittany to the ground. "Forget it…," Justin muttered.

"Why do I keep falling?" Brittany mumbled. She watched Justin walk away and dusted off her skirt. She realized that she was now alone. The boys had run for their lives.

"Well, well, well…," a nasty voice said behind her. That was the last she heard before it all went black…

**

* * *

**

LATER IN THE CHALLENGE…

It had come down to Alvin, Simon, Jeff, Max, and the guards. "I can't believe we just ran away and let them get Britt…" "GET OVER IT! We made it this far in the challenge, we may as well win."

Alvin let out a sigh. "FINE." The boat arrived at Jeff's team's island. Alvin and Simon stepped off.

"You go for Ezekiel and Sadie. I'll cover Eva and DJ," Alvin said. Simon sighed…but Alvin did make it easy.

"Okay. But how do we catch them?" he asked. "I'll help with that…" A shadow loomed over them. The brothers turned to see Chef Hatchet standing with four pans.

"Whoa…" "Wow…" The brothers took the pans and approached the first two guards: DJ and Ezekiel.

"Yo, Ezekiel. Where do you think the other two are?" "Who?" "Alvin and Simon?" "Who knows…"

Alvin and Simon crept behind them, and then whacked them on the head with the pans.

Simon unlocked the door with a fallen key from DJ's pocket and the boys crept inside.

They found where everyone was locked up. They were all out cold.

Eva and Sadie were starting to nod off. Alvin and Simon whacked them…and set everyone free. They dragged the others to their cell on their island. The only ones left to get were Jeff and Max. Alvin attacked Jeff.

"WHAT THE HECK ALVIN?" "YOU LET THEM GET BRITTANY!" "SO WHAT?" "I LOVE HER!" The sound echoed off the walls.

Brittany glanced at Alvin. "You…do…?" Alvin nodded. Jeff saw his chance and threw Alvin to the floor. "WELL SAY GOOD-BYE!" Jeff said, grabbing the loose pan. "THAT CAN SERIOUSLY INJURE ME OR KILL ME!" "EXACTLY!"

Brittany tackled Jeff and grabbed the pan. "YOU DON'T HURT HIM!" she yelled fiercely.

Simon was dragging Max into the cell. "GUYS! GET JEFF!" he yelled. Brittany pinned down Jeff as Alvin prepared himself to fight him into the cell. Jeff, of course, threw Brittany off of him. Alvin shoved him into the cell.

A buzzer went off. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Chris said, walking in with Chef. "You guys win. I forgot to mention we have a confessional on the center island. It's a spy trailer."

"That would have been useful…," Brittany said, glaring at Justin and Heather. They rolled their eyes.

Chris grinned. If the first challenge was that bad…they were going to have a horrible summer…

**

* * *

**

OMG! This was crazy! Okay…so you saw that last part.  
What does Chris have planned?  
What alliances will be formed?

**What friends will be made?  
****What enemies will be made?  
****Find out in the second chapter of  
****TOTAL…  
****DRAMA…  
****SECRET AGENTS!  
****Love reviews, hate flames.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Challenge One Voteoff

**In this chapter we see who on the Killer Spies gets voted off after that annoying challenge.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Challenge 1 Vote-Off

"If you are safe you receive a tracking device for your teammates. The other team already got theirs," Chris said as the group sat at the bonfire.

"SHUT IT…," Eva said. Chris rolled his eyes. "Here are the names of the people who are safe…"

The group groaned. "Eva. Justin. Leshawna. Katie. Sadie." The five caught their tracking devices.

"Noah. DJ. Ezekiel. Tammy. Jeff. Nicki." They caught their devices. "Max. Scott. Leah." Heather, Harold, and Cody glanced at each other.

"Heather." Heather gave a satisfied grin.

**

* * *

**

CONFESSIONAL:

**Heather - I hate these furry rats. But my plan is to use them to help me win…**

* * *

"The final device of the night goes to…" Harold and Cody were shaking. "…CODY!" "YEAH!"

Harold sighed. "Sorry buddy. The helicopter is taking you home," Chris said. Harold grabbed his bags. "Bye people…" The group waved.

"Good-bye, TDSA!" Harold yelled dramatically. "GO!" Chris yelled. Harold boarded the helicopter.

**

* * *

**

CONFESSIONAL:

**Harold - I guess I had it coming. I mean, I think I was one of the first ones caught. I was knocked out so I don't remember much…**

**Jeff - WHY MY TEAM?Max - Alvin's team has done well. But can they rise to the challenge next time?**

**Nicki - Alvin, since you're a guy, I won't take this out on you. Brittany, however…you better watch out. You could be gone by the end of the season.**

**Tammy - Why? Why does this always happen?**

**Justin - Those singing rats have it coming! Especially the stupid female!**

**Scott - JUSTIN! I HEARD THAT! Why am I stuck…like this?**

**Leah - This competition is already getting to Jeff's head…oh brother.**

**Leshawna - I feel bad about voting Harold off…but I can't have him messing me up this summer.**

**Ezekiel - How did we lose?**

**Noah - Was it right to put these guys on? I'm questioning their coolness now.**

**Eva - Live life. Move on. The challenge is done. GET OVER IT!**

**

* * *

**

LOL. These guys are already heating up…


End file.
